The present invention relates to a warp transfer control system of a loom which can change a filling density of a woven fabric during a normal weaving operation, and more specifically to a warp transfer control system for controlling a warp let-off rate and a fabric take-up rate so as to improve an appearance quality of a boundary between two fabric portions having different filling densities.
Japanese Utility Model Provisional Publication No. 61-16382 shows a conventional control system having a servomotor for driving a warp beam and another servomotor for driving a surface roller. When a change of a fabric density is required, this control system controls the servomotor for the warp beam directly by an output signal of a warp tension sensor without using an integrating circuit, to prevent occurrence of a weaving bar. However, this system is still unable to improve a fabric quality to a sufficient level to meet a recent demand for higher fabric quality.